Moving On
by Lolly O'Neill
Summary: Harry's Fifth Year. Harry is feeling guilty about Cedric's death, and hears a song that reminds him that we all go to a better place and that we need to keep moving on. Features Good Charlotte's Moving On! OneShot


*~*~*Author's Note: Hey! I posted this like, a LONG time ago, and I was just rereading it when I decided to change some things around. So if anyone reading this has already read this - sorry! It's the same story! I only changed a few words! I hope that you guys like it! Oh! And one more thing - Harry Potter and Good Charlotte ROCKS, baby, YEAH!! WHOO!

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter related characters, places, jargon etc. in this story, as it belongs to the genius JK Rowling and anyone else in with the deal. I also do not own the song "Moving On" by Good Charlotte, seeing as it belongs to them.

Moving On

An original Song Fan Fiction by Lolly O'Neill

Harry Potter lay on his bed in his dormitory, curtains shut, eyes wide open and staring at the canopied ceiling above him. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts, the year after the dreaded Triwizard Tournament and when Voldemort had come back to full body and power.

It was after the first Quidditch game of the season; Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor had creamed Hufflepuff. After the game, Harry had gone straight to his room, and couldn't help think that the game would have been more challenging if he had been playing against Cedric Diggory, whose death he still felt responsible for, despite what his friends, Ron and Hermione, kept telling him.

More people had died during the summer. Muggles, mostly, but some were family members of people that he knew and was friends with. He, too, felt responsible for these deaths.

He reached over to the wizarding wireless Ron and Hermione had given him for his birthday and flipped it on. He pressed the button that was preset to the station 'Muggle Music 180'. The last few notes of a song played, and the WWN announcer came onto the wireless and announced the next song, "Next up on Muggle Music 180 on the WWN, a song from Good Charlotte,"

The guitar started up, and Harry lay there, listening to the song, and trying to forget his worries. This started to seem impossible, however, because the lyrics of the first verse seemed to reflect exactly what he was thinking.

*~ When I think about my life, I wonder if I will survive to live to see 25, or will I just fall?

Like all my friends they just keep dying. People around me always crying, in this place that I like to call my home. ~*

"Crap," Harry said out loud. He wanted to forget his problems, not be reminded about them by a song. The chorus, however, started to lift his spirits as he listened to the words.

*~ Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place.

Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days.

But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on, moving up. Keep moving on.

Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust.

On without the things we've lost, the things we've gained, we'll take with us. *~

He had never thought of that before. People did go to a better place once they died. He listened intently to the next part, to see if he could gain anymore wisdom from the song.

~* I've also got these two hands to make myself a better man I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this.

With all this rain it just keeps falling on my head and now I'm calling out to someone else to help me make it through.

Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place.

Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days.

But the hard times will come and we'll keep moving on. Moving up. Keep moving on.

Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust. Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt. Laugh. Cry. Live. Die.

Some friends become enemies, some friends become your family. Make the best with what you're given. This ain't dying, this is living! *~

Harry listened and felt like the words were written just for him, and he started to wonder if the WWN DJ had played this song just for him at that moment. 'Nah,' he thought, as the song played on.

~* Said we're moving on. And we've got nothing to prove. To anyone. 'Cause we'll get through.

We're moving on and on and on...

Keep moving on!

Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust. Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt. Laugh. Cry. Live. Die. 

Some friends become enemies, some friends become your family. Make the best with what you're given. This ain't dying, this is living! *~

The song finished, and with a sigh, he sat up, and pulled the curtains apart, he turned off the Wizarding Wireless, and left the room to go join his friends in the common room.

"Harry! There you are! We were starting to get worried about you!" Hermione said, as she spotted Harry coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. You looked really upset when you left the pitch. What was wrong? We won! I thought you would have been happy!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was nothing really. I was just moping about Cedric and how it would have been more of a challenging game if it was him I was playing against." Harry sighed.

"Harry, it's not your fault that he died." Hermione said sadly.

"Exactly, Harry. And it's not your fault for the other deaths either," Ron said with a look of concern on his features.

"I know. I think I've just sort of figured that out on my own. Because the hard times will come, and we'll just have to keep moving on."

~Fin~

Hope that you liked my attempt at a song fic!!!!

Please review! 


End file.
